Don't Leave Me!
by Celestial Star12
Summary: Naru found Gene and now he is leaving her.Madoka is now in charge of the Japanese branch SPR. Mai's first collapse changed it all,was it a good thing or the worst thing that would happen to both people twisted by fate. "Madoka...Mai collapsed" "What!" "Noll you're going to regret this..." "Goodbye Naru..." Will this be a happy ending? Or a tragic love story? Find out! MaixNaru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my new story ;D I doubted at first if I should finish "The Truth about Mai" first before I work on this. But there are times where my brain just didn't fell like writing about it and when I force myself the whole chapter looked like trash and I was disgusted at how it sounds like. So in order to make my free time more productive, I decided to work on another story. Well, I hope you'll like it and please R&R! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt. It's too good to be true.**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye**

My eyes were red and puffy I stared at the picture Naru gave me. It was a picture of him and Gene, the only time where I'll be able to see a certain narcissist not wearing black. Her chest felt heavy as she saw them load their bags in the car. _'he's really leaving'_ Mai thought. _'He found Gene and now both of them are leaving me' _she closed her eyes and sighed when she opened them he saw a pair of cerulean eyes locked on hers.

"Mai"

"I'm sorry Naru, but I have somewhere important to go, I'm afraid I can't see you off at the airport" I said as I fidget at the hem of my shirt.

"It's okay" he said with his usual blank face, and it kinda hurt…well everything hurts at the moment anyway.

"Do you want a ride?" he asked. I shook my head.

"It's okay, I have a train to catch up and it seems to be at the same time of your departure" I smiled weakly.

"You're going somewhere?" I nodded

"My former teacher asked me to spend some time in her house" I told him.

"I see" he stretched out his arm, looking like he wanted a handshake. I smiled and instead took his hand and dropped the key-slash-lucky charm I have for years.

"Mai-"

"Would you mind keeping it? Please? It's the last thing I'll ask from you Naru" I cut him off and smiled. He hesitated but then gave in.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me Naru…" I looked down, my eyes started to moist. I turned my heel and started to walk but and for one last time, I looked at him.

"Goodbye Naru" and left. And from the moment I steeped on my train, I knew, I might never see him again.

**A/N: so how was it guys? Feeling interested? Hehehe…if you are then brace yourselves.**

**Preview:**

"**Gene what was that for!"**

"**You'll regret this" and then he disappeared.**

"**Naru…"**

"**what Lin?"**

"**Mai is missing"**


	2. Chapter 2: Collapse

**A/N: Hello Guys! Thank you for those who reviewed! I'm glad to hear that you want more xD I actually think I didn't do well in the first chapter. But I do hope you could imagine what was going on in the story…like watching an anime. Anyway, thank you again and please ****KEEP ON REVIEWING xD!**** Luv ya all!**

**Oh and btw, I'll start using Noll in POV's but of course the gang will still continue to call him Naru.**

"**Bold"- English**

"Normal"- Japanese

**This only applies in dialogues and thoughts (^^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Collapse**

**~Noll's POV**

Here I was, fiddling my fork into a piece of meat. Not that it doesn't look appetizing, it's been made by a renowned chef in town after all. And yet, my stomach felt like it was casting it away like last year's cat litter.

"**Noll, you aren't eating properly again!" **my mother told me off like a seven year old, refusing to eat his vegetables. I sighed putting my fork back in its place.

"**I'm not hungry mother"** I told her, but of course she won't buy that, she 'mother' after all.

"**Come on Noll, that's what you have been telling me for the past few months!" **I heard her 'hmph' in frustration followed by my father's dejected sigh. Yes, I've been like this for four months already, it happened right after I got back in England to bury my brother. Ever since then, I feel like I'm not in the mood for anything. No mood for paperwork, attending conferences though I always don't have the mood for that, ghost hunting, files and even tea. My mother even forced Lin to abandon his laptop just to make me some tea, but to her dismay, I didn't drink it at all. Madoka has been in charge of SPR in Japan, sometimes, I would even sneak into my father's files just to look at the reports Madoka was giving. I just can't help worrying over a danger magnet that I left back there…yes, I left her. I found my brother and then left her. Even someone like me can feel happy when the girl I like confesses to me, but I was scared, for the first time I lost confidence in myself. When I found out she'd been dreaming about Gene for a long time now I can't help but doubt her feelings, we're twins…identical twins. What's more, she even thought Gene was me. Gene who was smiling, warm, soft and definitely kind, I'm the total opposite of my other half. Technically, people would choose the good one, even Mai did say that. That's why I told her she loved Gene and not me, I could still remember her pained expression, but hey, I was hurt too! Hurt that she can never love someone like me. I found out that me and my brother could still communicate, while I was boarding my plane back to England he told me one thing…**"You'll regret this Noll…"** and the next time I heard him was after his burial, he communicated with me via mirror and told me 'Idiot scientist' well it didn't make me feel better. My dead brother still competed with me even beyond the grave and on top of that, my dead brother won. I didn't like how me and Mai parted, I didn't even say goodbye, I can't bring myself to say it anyway. Deep down, I'll always be wishing for that cute pouting face, her steaming cup of tea and heart-warming smiles. I'll always be wishing that those were meant for me.

"**Ahhhh…what about desert?" **Madoka cheerily chimed in calling for the maids to bring in the desert. I gazed at my mother who was giving off a don't-you-dare-walk-out-on-dinner-Oliver aura. Sighing again, I took the napkin I just placed on the table earlier and set it back on my lap. Not a minute later, the maids came marching in bringing the desert for tonight's menu…black sambo. 'Oh great!' I rolled my eyes on the black and white jelly, I could feel my mother's eyes on me so I sliced a small cube and ate it praying that it would lessen my mother's intense glare. In the middle of chewing, a ringtone filled the dining table, everyone glanced at the source of the noise which happened to be Madoka. She excused herself and answered her phone while I was watching her with interest. I heard Madoka speak in Japanese which I can infer that she's talking to SPR. She greeted the other person on the line with a smile but then her face suddenly turned serious which is rare and then it tuned pale.

"WHAT!" she screamed on the other line. Everyone's attention focused on Madoka. Even Lin had a slight bit of worry painted on his face.

"MAI COLLAPSED!" and with that my fork dropped with a loud clank on the floor.

"Uhhh yeah, I'll be right there as fast as I can…sure….bye." she hung up and didn't even bother to finish her remaining desert instead, she invaded Lin's laptop and started booking for the earliest flight back to Japan immediately. I was busy trying to imagine what happened to that girl that made her land in the hospital once again. My face remained stoic but my brain had already short-circuited and was near mental shutdown. I stood up and went pacing up in my room trying to calm myself down, I sat on my desk with a large mirror and found myself staring at the silver key Mai asked me to hold onto. I reached it with my tremulous fingers but halted when I realized what I was about to do…psychometry. 'What if I see her die' I thought and shrugged. I took a deep breath and tried to be optimistic but I still couldn't do it, I don't think I could take it if I lost another part of me, Gene who was my half and Mai was the rest. Hah! Id term it 'lifeless' if I lost her now. I slumped in my bed and covered my face, my hands were still shaking and my heart was still pacing, then I heard a soft knock on my door.

"**Noll can we come in?" **I heard my mother ask, I was too tired to argue with her so I replied with a weak yes. I saw my mother and Madoka enter my room softly closing the door.

"**Noll, Mai collapsed for an unknown reason and I'm sure you're worried about her Noll. Don't lie to me now, women have sixth sense you know." **She smiled along with mom

"**Madoka already included you in the flight along with Lin. Let me help you pack your bags, you will be leaving at 2 in the morning after all." **Madoka left my room leaving mom behind who was already smudging clothes into 'my luggage'.

"**You know Noll, I can never compare to Gene, but I am still your mother you know. If you have any problems, I am more willing to help." **She said with her back facing me, still grabbing a bunch of clothes and dropping it into the bag. Mother is sometimes annoying, but she's just doing what a mother is doing after all. It's not that she can't compare to Gene, I would never compare my brother and my mother anyway. I'm just not open like Gene, I prefer being alone unlike him, I hate going out and having some fun unlike him…I was unlike Gene in MANY ways and that includes me being a son. I let a ghost of a smile escape my lips. And whisper.

"**Thank you mother"** and yes, she didn't miss that at all. I saw her smile warmly as she kissed my forehead and whispered "goodnight" and "I love you" as she exited my room. I was left there, lying on my bed thinking about a certain brunette and her big cinnamon eyes. Thinking what happened to her and hoping she's alright. I let my eyes close and exhale softly while I tug on the key Mai gave me which I had made into a necklace so that I won't lose it. I let my fingers trace its figure as I whisper gently into the air.

"Wait for me Mai"

* * *

**A/N: again I wanted to say thank you to those who alerted, who added it to their favorites and most of all to those who reviewed it. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH! And it will make me happier if YOU….who read this now…would take some time to REVIEW it again xD….who knows of I get more than 10 reviews I'll write a longer chapter xD…. Well that concludes chapter 2 guys, stay tuned in!**

**PREVIEW:**

"**Mai"**

"**Naru you're back!"**

"**Mai you better start explaining…"**

"**MOM! DAD!"**

**Wahahhaha…I'm so evil…I can feel it :D oh and if you think Noll is OOC sorry but i wanted to let you know how much he missed mai despite hiding it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

**Chapter 3: Surprises**

**~Noll's POV**

Noll arrived at the airport and was impatiently waiting for Lin to unload the things. Once Lin came back with their luggage in tow, Naru bit back a sigh and wore his emotionless façade. He took his luggage and called for a taxi and immediately went to their condo to unpack.

**~Mai's POV**

I opened my eyes only to be greeted by a bright light that made me wince. My vision was all blurry and my body felt numb. I tried to move my fingers and with much effort, I finally made a small twitch in my pinky.

"Taniyama-san you're finally up" an unfamiliar voice registered in my ears. I blinked several times before I got a clear view of a nurse who was changing my IV.

"How do you feel?" she asked me

"I feel terrible" she giggled.

"I'll get the doctor" she helped me sit up and left the room briskly. Now I was left alone in the hospital room to try and figure out how the hell I ended up in here. My memory wasn't cooperating that much and no matter how much I glare at ceiling, it won't give me answers.

**~Noll's POV**

We arrived at the SPR building where the rest of the gang had been waiting for us.

"Noll" Madoka chimed

"Come on! I know you're dying to see Mai already" she said teasingly while poking my cheek. I rolled my eyes but deep inside I get this weird tingling sensation in my stomach at the thought of seeing my danger prone assistant. We all boarded the van and despite my silence and the teams noisy bickering, I felt a wave of nostalgia overcome me. '_Maybe, I'm happy that I'm back?'_

**~Mai's** **POV**

I was staring at the vase full of roses, tulips and lavenders, reminiscing… after quite some time it finally hit me.

_Flashback_

_I was doing some filing Madoka assigned me that should be finished when she returns from England. Although my energy was betraying my will I forced myself to compile the pieced of dead trees against my will. I stapled a news clipping about a burglar incident written in bold capital letters and suddenly, all the energy I had seeped out of my body dropping the stapler while visions of the incident played in my mind. And to my horror, I was reliving the memories of the little girl who died along with her parents. And that was definitely not good for me. I saw the burglar mercilessly stab her dad and rape her mom before killing her in front of her eyes. _

"_This isn't a burglar incident! This is murder!" I exclaimed as the man grabbed me by the throat and restricted air from entering my little body. _

"_Mom, Dad…" I chocked but I knew they were history and yet here I am desperately asking for my parents even though they were dead. I closed my eyes and felt a quick pain in my throat and warm liquid draining out of me._

_I immediately snapped out of my dream, my breath was ragged and my chest hurts like hell. I clutched my shirt like it would do any help. I tried to stand but to my luck I kissed the floor. The pain was overwhelming, every time I inhale I feel a sharp pain in my chest and I wish I never had to breathe at all. _

'_Medicine' I thought and I crawled on the floor to reach my bag, when I finally reached my bag, I rummaged through its contents and found out it wasn't there. I winced as a throbbing pain engulfed me, I collapsed on the floor once again, tears were threatening to fall…'it hurts so much' _

"_I want to die…" I thought, so that the pain would just end. And then all I could remember on the brink of my death were people special to me. My parents and the person I love…left me_

"_Don't leave me…" I whispered to nobody, tears streamed down my cheeks._

"_Mai-chan! Tell me you're not sleeping again right?" I heard Yasu bickering at the door._

"_Ya-su…" and everything went blank._

**~Naru's POV**

"So you don't know what happened?" Naru said and Yasu flinched faking a hurt look

"Ouch boss, I never thought she'd be sleeping on the floor…" he said and sighed.

"I just left for a few minutes" Yasu scratched his head, his face showing genuine concern and Naru's grip on the book tightened at that. Lin stepped on the brakes and y eyes wandered on the hospital in front of us. I sighed; I didn't expect to see Mai here after four months. We passed by a few halls and boarded the elevator going to the sixth floor. After leaving the elevator we passed by five wards and landed on Room 1101 with Mai's name written on it. And as I opened the door I saw a certain brunette that made my heart skip a beat. Her hair grew longer and she was staring at space when Yasu called her gaining her attention.

"Naru…" she said

Unbeknownst to us was a pair of shadows behind us.

**~Mai's POV**

"Naru…" was all I could say, I never expected to see him again…well at first I thought it would be best not to see him again but I just couldn't shake of this happy feeling.

"Mai" he said. I know this was very awkward for both of us, but I didn't want Naru to feel uncomfortable around me. I shifted my position so I was sitting on the edge of the bed with my feet barely touching the ground. I saw hesitation in his eyes and then he sighed. I looked below and saw a small bundle of roses. 'ah, so he was hesitating about giving me this…' I frowned at the thought but quickly replaced it with my trademark smile.

"Thank you" I said and I heard the gang snickering and whistling like there's some kind of show. I blushed beet red and glared at Yasuhara to stop whistling. But I noticed two figures behind them and when I recognized them, roses lay forgotten on the floor.

"Mai?" Naru asked as he saw me shocked.

"Mai, you better start explaining" a young man with dark hair and slate grey eyes, near his early 30's stepped inside of the room along with a woman with auburn hair and green eyes.

"Excuse me but who are-"although Ayako could say more, I cut her off

"Mom, Dad" I whispered

**Preview:**

"**Mai, would you like to start working for me again?" **

"**I want you to quit your job! You're coming home with me young lady"**

"**Let her do what she enjoys! You shouldn't restrict her freedom while she still can"**

'**I'll just watch over you from a distance, as long as you're by my side I'm contented'**


	4. Chapter 4: Nostalgia

**A/N: Hey there guys! Sorry, I know I update once in a blue moon but please understand the misery of a graduating student *puppy sad eyes*. Oh and if you notice I always end my storied with cliffhangers and I'm sorry to disappoint you but it will stay that way hehehe, sorry for being mean but I hope you'd respect my style xD**

**I would also like to thank the four awesome people who reviewed.**

**Treelow955:**

Holy what!

Whoah, what an ending!

How...what...why...I'm speechless!

Man, here I was, expecting a smoochy lovey-dovey scene with Mai and Naru as he had roses and all and THAT happened!

Wow! This was awesome! You have outdone yourself!

Update soon because I am on tenterhooks with wanting know what's going to happen!

Poor Naru!

**BrokenBlackCat:**

Ehh? Oh my gosh! How is that possible? Aren't they died? And why do I get the feeling that Mai would like to work for Naru again but her parents are against it and then, there'll be a fight between her parents and Naru? Mmm... I blamed that to the preview and also you're soooo mean! *pouts* Why did you left me hanging there? And here I was rejoicing that you update but then, you just had to end with a cliffhanger! So mean *pouts pouts* Anyway, looking forward to the next chapter :D

**Jade Starlight:** Dun dun dunnnnn! More please!

**Bobbi Phantom:** OMG! Her parents are alive!

**Thank you so much for taking your time to leave a remark. I love reading reviews, they make all authors happy…**

**Finally, Mid quarter exams are over wohoo~ and next week is sportsfeast so I guess I'll have time to write xD**

**Enjoy the chapter, and it would definitely answer your question. Oh and I was hoping one would take a good guess about Mai's parents but nobody got it right. Oh well…I'm kinda happy since it's not going the way you're expecting it to be. Kinda proves I am capable of making 'twisty turns' in the story xD**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nostalgia**

"Mom, Dad" Mai breathed out. Everyone almost stopped breathing for a moment just to digest the certain phenomenon that is currently taking place in that very room.

_WHACK_

Out of nowhere the tension broke because of the unexpected action to be done expecting the current situation.

"Jayson! That's not the first thing you say when you meet your daughter at the hospital" the woman with auburn hair and emerald eyes growled. The victim called 'Jayson' simply scowled and walked over to 'his daughter' raised his eyebrow for a few seconds and sighed.

"Uhhh, am I supposed to say "hi dad"?" she asked raising her left brow in question. The auburn haired woman laughed softly and went to hug her daughter.

"Darling I missed you so much!" she said breaking their hug to kiss her forehead.

"Yeah, and I never expected to see you here after a year…" her _'father'_ ran a hand through his ebony hair. The woman glared at him in attempt to create another wonderful bump on his head.

"Honey, won't you introduce us to your friends" she smiled warmly in order to light up the mood.

"Ah, mom, dad, these people are my coworkers, Ayako, Bou-san, John, Masako, Madoka, Yasu, Lin and Naru...I mean Shibuya Kazuya" she smiled wryly.

"Coworkers!?" her dad retorted but the look her mom gave him shut him up for whatever word that were about to come out from his mouth.

"Let me introduce ourselves, I'm Tsuki Ayame, and this one is Tsuki Jayson, Mai Is our adopted daughter. I was also her former teacher way back then but ever since her parents passed away, we decided to take her in since I'm not capable of having children and also, we have a…strong connection with Mai's parents…" She smiled. Everybody except Lin and Naru made a ~oooh sound

"Okay, so then Mai, may I know who's your boss?" Jayson crossed his arms and scanned SPR from head to toe. Naru took a step full of confidence stared directly at his eyes.

"I am Mai's boss" Naru said, from the corner of my eye I saw my dad raise an eyebrow _'geez, what a habit'_

"Aren't you young…" he said

"I get that a lot" he smirked and I saw a hint of annoyance pass through my dad's face before replying with another smirk.

"Now I know why you call him Naru" mother whispered in my ear and I giggled and before my dad can interrogate the narcissist further, the doctor barged into my room and asked them to leave. My parents however, were stubborn.

"You're driving the parents of the patient away! What kind of hospital is this?!" my father reasoned out. And when I thought my mom would do something about it, I saw her nodding in agreement to dad's words.

"I'm sorry sir, it's the protocol. Rest assured sir, this won't long." The doctor tried to put some sense into him. Poor guy, he's no match for my dad.

"I know, I'm a doctor too. And apparently, I'm one of the board of directors with the biggest share, so, It also implies that I own half of the hospital. And don't forget my wife here, is also one of the directors, she has 25% of the share"

"Which means I own one fourth of this hospital…." I buried my face in my hands in utter embarrassment. I couldn't believe my parents are behaving like children. I saw the doctor's face went pale as a paper and apologized countless times. After they did a final check-up, I was discharged from the hospital and though I wanted to go back to my apartment, my parents beat me to it.

"Honey, I forgot to mention to you that we moved all of your stuff in our house this morning. Well, that also means that you will be living with us again, yayyy!" my mom squealed.

"Why don't we have lunch at the house, I'm hoping to know more of my daughter's 'job' and 'coworkers'…" my dad never missed to emphasize the words with great tenacity.

"You would accept the invitation right Shibuya Kazuya?" he flashed a dangerous grin which made bou-san and even Yasu gulp simultaneously. We were lead into a black limo parked at the back entrance of the hospital where SPR, my parents and I boarded in awkward silence.

* * *

**~In the 'house'**

"Mai, you never told me that you're parents were big shot!" Yasu nudged my arm, his eyed show 'you're-parents-are-multi-millionaires!' look. I sighed and the door opened revealing maids and butlers who greeted us in unison as if expecting our arrival. I saw Ayako marvel at the interior of the house and Masako although she is hiding her mouth with her sleeve, I bet they were slightly open. Madoka was having a conversation with my mom sputtering word like 'that's an awesome chandelier' or something while Naru and Lin remained stoic as usual.

When we reached the dining room we were seated on a long table with luxurious food displayed in front of us. I particularly don't feel hungry, but my dad was looking at me with sheer eyes that made me shiver and unconsciously grab some food despite my loss of appetite. When we were in the middle of eating lunch, I grabbed the opportunity to ask my parents' real goal.

"Mom, Dad, why are you here in Shibuya?" I asked them, munching a little to show them I'm at least eating.

"Darling, your father made a deal with the owner of that hospital who was in fact losing business. So, we agreed to be shareholders for that hospital to avoid it from getting bankrupt…" my mom spoke.

"Mom, you practically almost bought the hospital, and no, that's not the answer I was looking for" I raised my brow trying to imply what I mean and my father sighed.

"You won't believe us that we just missed you?" he asked flashing puppy…errr…dog-sad-eyes.

"And buy a hospital? Guess not" I snorted.

"But we'll continue this conversation later…we have a scheduled appointment with a client today" I pushed my plate and got out of the seat kissing my parents cheeks before I leave with SPR.

"Why don't I-" before my dad finishes his sentence, I intervened putting a finger in front of his face.

"It's okay dad, we have a van remember?" he gave me scowl as I kissed his cheek once again before I finally leave for good this time. in the end, I get to ride in a separate car since my dad saw how cramped we are in the van and insisted on driving us in another car. And here I am now, riding beside the narcissist who is immerged in complete silence. That is until he spoke:

"Mai, will you work for me again?" he said, I saw worry laced in his eyes, perhaps some time of separation made it easy for me to distinguish the slight changes in Naru's stoic face that cannot be seen through the naked eye. I smiled at him and nodded , after that, the rest of the trip was again silent.

* * *

**~At SPR**

**Naru's POV**

I watched the same girl four months ago, her hair slightly longer, her skin became even paler than before I left her _'she rarely goes out now huh?'_ I scanned her even more as I watch her prepare tea from afar. Though it's only four months, there are a number of differences that I can make out, she looks slightly thinner, smaller and..And curvier…

"Ugh" I mentally slapped myself for that one. I watched her prepare tea with grace, the scent of the office filled with the sweet mint of my favorite tea. Suddenly, I remember the reason as to why I'm back in Japan right now and I mentally noted myself to ask Mai later about that.

"ello-Helloooowww? Narcissist in Wonderland? If you continue to space out on me you're going to be 'off with your head'" I noticed Mai calling out handing me a cup of steaming tea rolling her eyes obviously irritated about the fact that she's being ignored.

"What is it Mai?" I said with a stoic face

"i asked if we're going to accept the case Naru…" she snorted.

"Yes" is the only word that came out of my mouth

"Ok, so I'm going to call the others then, I'll also have to pack some things we'll be leaving early tomorrow right?" she said and I only nodded _'what is wrong with me!?'_

"Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow Naru!" she said and disappeared behind the door. I leaned my head againt the soft black leather chair thinking how fast things are starting to go back to the way things were before.

* * *

**A/N: So hey! It's a miracle that I didn't end in a cliffhanger but right now my mind is still information overload so I can't process my imagination into words well. I'll write the next part of the preview when I'm in a much better condition to write.**

**Oh and sorry if this chapter is boring….like I said, I'm in no mood to write, but I forced myself since I haven't updated for so long now and my conscience is bugging me. Sorry~**

**Please do leave a review though, even simple words make me very happy.**


	5. Chapter 5: Restriction

Thank you for those 9 people who reviewed, and to everyone who kept on reading DLM. You guys are awesome!

Oh and sorry to disappoint you, there won't be details about the case they took in the last chapter. This chap starts after they exorcised the ghost. But if you want, you could suggest cases like my other story but not about the plot sorry, it's all planned out. Maybe if I write the cases, this story will have more chapters than its supposed to be cause I think it could only be 12 or less than 20 based on my estimation.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Restriction**

**~Mai's POV**

Have you ever felt heavy? Like the happiness you're seeing is short-lived? Or that everything that you're feeling right now isn't supposed to happen at all?

You know, I'm happy SPR is back together, probably, starting tomorrow everything will be back to the way it is. Lin and Naru locked in their offices, me suffering from piles of paperwork then monk and Ayako would come barging in arguing about their ages and John behind them trying hard to keep their fight from turning into world war III. Yasu would sneak up behind me and show me and whispering god forbidden things to me making me blush ten shades of red. A sly Masako in the corner, with her sleeve covering her mouth and maybe Madoka could barge in and annoy Naru to his grave. Yeah, crazy as it sounds but it's something that could probably keep me sane. The happiness they bring because they're by my side.

I'm so happy it makes me feel utterly guilty.

"Mai" an all familiar voice anchored me back to earth

"Don't just stand there and drool in outer space like an idiot. Help load the van." He ordered while tidying up scattered folders and files on the table. I rolled my eyes and started mumbling about slave driving narcissists and agonizing equipments that feel agonizingly heavy.

"But before that Mai, tea" and then he stacked the folders in a box with a loud THUMP and carried it to the van. He gave me a look that clearly said _I'll be expecting it when I'm back_. I groaned and dragged my legs to the kitchenette to make tea obsessed boss. Though I'm happy that it saved me more time to carry god forsaken boxes of equipment down the stairs where I would miraculously find a way to trip and breaking the monitor into smithereens…metaphorically speaking, though part of it could actually be too good to be true. I waited for the kettle to boil while I prepare tea leaves, peppermint and raspberry extracts which I bought especially for tea making purposes. I took the courage to explore Naru's taste buds and found out he didn't spill my red tea blend outside the window and actually ordered more of it than my usual earl grey. At least I made sure there's peppermint, giving Naru tea without peppermint would lead you all the way to the pits of Tartarus. Oh yeah, I've been reading Percy Jackson series and awesome is an understatement.

"Mai" Naru said immediately upon arrival at the frame of the door.

"Yeah I know narcissist" I put a little drop of raspberry making the color of the tea crimson red. But hey, let me tell you, beware of giving sweet things to Naru well just imagine to the tune of this song except there's a small change in the lyrics

~Too much raspberry will kill you~

The scent of my specially brewed red tea filled the room, I took the cup strode over to Naru who was patiently and intently watching me make tea. Well of course I have the gift of blushing, well who knows I came from a long line of demigods whose parent is the goddess of blushes and she just gave me her blessing, gods! Enough of Percy Mai! And emptied my thoughts but I guess I emptied it to far that it affected my sense of sight. Black blotches appeared in my line of vision, introducing my head to the wooden floor and spilling red tea in the process. I heard Naru call and run to my side asking me what's wrong and other words that feels contradicts to what I feel right now like `alright' and I feel like punching him in the gut when he's so smart to figure out that I'm sprawled on the floor and writhing in pain.

Okay, the funny part is, I don't know which part hurts actually my head , or my burning chest or the fact that breathing is even painful.

"Na…ru" I whimpered, talking hurts too

I heard him call Ayako and well I completely passed out before I knew what happened next. But still,

The red tea was a waste.

* * *

**~Naru's POV**

I watched Mai make my new obsessive tea, red tea, which is only exceptional to her blend only. Earl grey is my usual refreshment because, well, I feel contented with it. That is until a brave soul entered my office offering a cup of red tea. The sweet scent that usually made me glare to the puerile being fond of sweets, but the first time the red tea filled the room with its mild sweetness coupled with a smooth glaze of mint calmed my nerves two times better than Mai's regular early grey flavor. The taste is surprisingly balanced like the peppermint and raspberry enjoy their company, not too sweet, just right and impeccably delicious that it doubled Mai's work load since I finish the tea faster than usual.

I watch her delicate hands work like she had been doing it for years. I tiny curve upwards briefly displayed on my face when I see her making tea with a smile plastered on her face, I still couldn't believe that she could stand working with me for months, I usually needed to look for assistants every week.

She took the cup and strode towards me and stopped then blushed. She must've had realized that I had been watching her all along. The small smile crept into a grin, blame that on my narcissistic side, I enjoy making her blush in different shades of red and ever since the first time she blushed at me, I decided that it would be my hobby. She shook her head lightly, probably trying to get rid of what she's thinking but I started to doubt that when she fell to the floor spilling the tea that I have waited for minutes into the mahogany floor.

"Mai! What happened? Are you alright? Seriously, you always trip out of nowhere you-"I stopped when I saw her writhing in pain and cautiously touched her forehead. Her temperature seems normal but beads of sweat start to form in her face, she looked like breathing was even painful.

"Na…ru" she whimpered, with that I called Matsuzaki-san then glanced back at the brunette only to find her passed out. I carried her bridal style and walked down the stairs where monk and Ayako were looking shocked and were saying things like 'what happened?' or 'what did you do?' heck, is asking for some red tea a sin already?

Matsuzaki-san checked on her and told us that we should go to a hospital already since her breaths are getting shorter and she's wincing in pain. It took us ten minutes to arrive in the same hospital where I first met Mai again after four months. Ten minutes riding not less than 100 km per hour. The moment we entered, the doctors and nurses got a bed and started hooking her with tubes and wires which I don't like very much. They gave Mai a breathing mask and the nurses were pumping it with air. Instinctively, I grabbed her hand hoping it would do something, though it'd not allowed. It figures. Moments later, nurses were pushing us out of the ward as my grip on Mai was lost, just before the curtain closed, I saw Mai looking at me with pain in her eyes tearing up as the doctor injected her with something that made her gasp and arch her back. The heart monitor beeped wildly and people, specifically doctors were scrambling all over the e place. Finally, I caught a sight of a familiar face. Tsuki Jayson. He was in a white gown with a stethoscope around his neck. His slate grey eyes were clearly alarmed and his eyebrows were scrunched together. He entered the curtain and I don't know what happened next behind those sky blue curtains.

* * *

**~Mai's POV**

I woke up in a big room with white walls and sky blue accents below. Beside me is a mahogany desk with a vase filled with flowers, a basket of fruits and some medical equipment. On the opposite side is a metal bar that holds my bag of dextrose, a sofa and a window. It was sunny and bright, the birds are chirping as if everything is a pleasant morning except the unpleasant throbbing in my head. I thought, 'what happened again?' as I recalled a few memories of red tea and a narcissist but before I could fully remember, a dark-haired man in a white coat and slate gray eyed locked mine. And he doesn't look real happy.

It was an awkward situation.

I sat up on my bed finding the white blanket interesting while my dad sat next to me with a scary gaze that made the hairs in my neck stand in alarm…as if there's a storm coming. His shoulder rose as he inhaled air to speak and I cut him off before it's too late.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out like some pig who screams 'BLEET BLEET' when he's about to be transformed into pork chop.

I heard him sigh practically because I closed my eyes afraid what he might look like.

"Mai…" he sighed again, like he's tired. Well he probably is…

"Tell me, just what kind of job do you do that made you…" he didn't finish his sentence and sighed again. I bit my lip, he is so not going to like this.

It's doomsday.

"Dad, I'm sorry…" I looked up to him pleadingly. He glanced at the ceiling like his trying to fight my puppy eyes stare.

"Answer my question" he said gently. This is not good…oh man. I sighed and croaked out the words.

"Paranormal Investigations…?" I said and I saw fire in his eyes. Uh oh

"Mai!" he shouted.

"Daddy please let me explain!" my eyes gave the most pleading look I could ever give hoping that he would give me a chance to hear my side of the story. But he was gritting his teeth and he looks so…so

"YOU PROMISED NOT TO GET INVLOVED AGAIN!" he screamed, and I cried. I know this has always been a very dangerous subject for my adoptive parents ever since…

"Dad, I know, but please…I love ghost hunting…when I think about how I can help those hopeless souls to move on I feel so happy…and…and…I'm sure mama and papa feels the same way."

"No…"he said with no hesitation. He balled his fists and turned his back on me.

"Dad please don't do this…" I started sobbing lightly

"No young lady, you are going to QUIT YOU JOB AND THAT"S FINAL!" and he stormed out of the room leaving me to drown the pillows with my tears. I heard a small creak in the door and I prayed that it wouldn't be any from the SPR.

"Darling…" mom stroked my hair tenderly and let my head lean In her chest. I wrapped my arms around her neck and cried.

"You father is just being protective…overprotective" she nodded and wiped the tears from my cheeks "But you know that already do you?" she smiled and I managed to nod as I sobbed the last few tears away.

"Is your job important to you?" she smiled

"No mom" I said "Not important, it's my life" I locked eyes with her and she nodded. Then she left the room after she tucked me in bed.

* * *

"Jayson…"

"NO I WILL NOT LET MY DAUGHTER-" she silenced him with a finger in his lips and a sweet warm smile.

"Our daughter…" she corrected. "I know how you feel, I don't like it either. But we shouldn't put a cage around her to keep her from flying" she rubbed her husband's arm tenderly making him sigh.

"Cages are safe..." he mumbled

"But very lonely…and that's the last thing you wanted her to be right?" he muttered some incomprehensible words again but all the woman did was smile.

"You were like this too when she said she wanted to live on her own…" he glanced at her. their eyes locked in a soft manner.

"Jayson let her do what she enjoys. Don't restrict her freedom while she still can" she said and her husband sighed. Her hands caught his face and brought it to her chest and stroked his hair like what she did to Mai.

"You know that eventually, we will have to let go…" he didn't speak, he just let the her warmth engulf him as he relaxed in her warm touch.

"It's hard…" he muttered and she smiled.

"Letting go is the hardest part, but it gives us strength and hope…"

* * *

A/N: So? Do I get reviews? ^^

I'll await you suggestions before I post my preview. You know sometimes my previews seem so wrong so I don't want to make it even more wrong that it is.

Thanks for reading! Luv yah guys xD


End file.
